


what a sight (to see you kill)

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral V, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all johnny can really do is watch v work, bastard engram thinks it's hot how efficient v is with killing silently, but it doesn't have to be, can be seen as relationship or fling you choose choom, edited from my post on tumblr for here, it's implied that it's street kid v lifepath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: V doesn't know that most of the time, Johnny is watching them work, just out of their view the majority of the time. Every so often, he'll speak up, add in a snarky response or insult here and there. The rest of the time though, he prefers to just observe this gonk that he shares a brain with.The rockerboy likes what he sees honestly.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	what a sight (to see you kill)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from one of my posts edited for here for safe keeping lol

Johnny watches V work sometimes, just out of their view, like in a corner or something and is pretty impressed about how quiet and efficient they can be as they sneak around for this job. Feels how it’s one of those nights where V wants to avoid a hail of bullets and bloodshed as exhaustion tugs at their bones. Down into their very being.

(Or is that him? Both?)

Watches as cameras and turrets are shut down with a simple glance from the merc. How V moves so easily within the shadows of the building, in the blind spots as the goons patrol, alert but so unaware of the danger that watches them from within the shadows mere feet from them. Watching the patterns. How calm V’s heartbeat is despite the danger. How much they’re in their element. How living on the streets has helped perfect their skills for mercenary work like this.

Johnny just watching as V steps so silently even in steel toed combat boots behind the unaware goon, one after another, a muscular arm wrapping around their throat in a choke hold before V’s other hand comes up and snaps their neck with little to no effort, with barely a sound escaping before the corpse is dragged out of sight with ease.

How when it’s the last of them, when it’s all clear and V can walk right out the front door with none the wiser of all the corpses lying inside and tucked away in dark corners or stuffed inside closets, Johnny will finally make himself known.

“Not bad, V,” he says, mouth curling at the edges, signature shades and vest on, arms crossed firmly across his chest as he leans against the wall. He’s impressed. Finds it fucking attractive actually with how easy V makes it seem. Enjoys the fact he gets a front row seat to it.

V spins around, Malorian at the ready, Johnny’s favored gun when he was still breathing, aimed at the forehead in reflex, their eyes narrowed and dark, ready to spill blood if necessary, finger already on the trigger. V blinks as it clicks just who they’re looking at, who’s voice they heard, and sighs heavily, tucking the gun back into their belt with a spin. A move that is so easily Johnny’s style.

“Eat me, Johnny,” they’ll reply, trying to sound annoyed. It falls flat of course, their mouth curling up just like Johnny’s own. Their amusement ringing loud and clear with a dash of pride.

Johnny dips his head, dark eyes peering over the top frame of his shades, dark locks falling forward and brushing against his face. “That can be arranged.”

V pauses, face flushing in embarrassment and a spark that Johnny knows as attraction (he knows he’s practically irresistible to most - V is no exception, sexual or otherwise) lighting up in them as they turn away, quickly walking towards the exit.

It’s futile considering, especially when Johnny just keeps flickering into view a few feet ahead of them as they pass him by. “Not now,” they mutter, hands tucking into the pockets of their jacket. The Samurai one obviously.

Johnny laughs. “So we can test it out then?”

V sputters, nearly tripping over their own feet as they shove themselves out the front door and towards their car. “That’s not what I said.”

Johnny glitches into the passenger seat as the car door slams closed, grinning as V groans in annoyance. “Not getting a no here, Samurai.”

V throws their hands up in frustration and embarrassment before turning the ignition. “Can this wait _until_ we get back to my apartment at least?”

Johnny gives it a moment, waits until V is already pulled onto the street and focused on the road. Reaches his cyber arm out and places it on V’s thigh, chuckling as V slams on the gas pedal and speeds up in response, swearing despite the empty street so late at night.

“Better make it quick,” he says.


End file.
